


[Fanvid] Cold Pizza, Tie-dye Shirts

by VesperRegina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Character Study, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: "I don't care where you've been; how many miles, I still love you."





	[Fanvid] Cold Pizza, Tie-dye Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Sloppy Seconds" by Watsky. Contains flashes, stuttery cuts, and explicit language. This does contain clips from season eight.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [150 MB @ Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w9way7am5f0yr49/coldpizza.zip/file) Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](http://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/181404900617/cold-pizza-tie-dye-shirts-a-voltron).


End file.
